


Stutter

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carl Gallagher - Freeform, Debbie Gallagher - Freeform, Fiona Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Liam Gallagher - Freeform, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mandy Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Speech Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: In which Ian is trying to order a Starbucks drink and the cashier is being a impatient asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a cousin with a stutter and i hate how people cringe when he talks

   Mickey hated Starbucks just as much as he hated pumpkin pie and romance. But Mandy, being a cripple, asked Mickey to go to Starbucks and get her a pumpkin spice latte. 'Make sure to get a cup warmer' Mandy had told him and he just flipped her off. All Mandy does is get Starbucks, takes pictures of it and waits like an hour before drinking it. Sometimes she doesn't even drink it. 'Make sure to tell them _Mandy_ instead of _Mickey_ ' Mandy had also told him.

Sighing, he walks in and gets in line behind a redhead who was fidgeting with whatever was in his hand. He looked nervous, as if he was going to break down right now. Mickey ignored it, he has his own stupid problems to deal with. Like babying his sister around since she wanted to a dumbass and break her ankle. She claims she was playing sports but Mickey knows she doesn't play sports so she was doing something she shouldn't have been. Not like Mickey had any room to judge.

When the line moved, Mickey noticed the redhead didn't speak loud. The male cashier by the name of Rodney stares at the man impatiently. Mickey starts internally laughing, _Rodney. What type of name?_  

"Man, what do you want? Do you have a fucking speech impediment o-"

"I-I-" The man in front of Mickey stopped. "I h-have a stu-stutter."

Now Mickey understood why he was speaking so soft, so no one around could hear him.

"You're a grown man with a stutter. Shouldn't you have gotten that fixed when you were younger?" Rodney chuckles, Mickey jaw dropping. The redhead whimpered a little, shrugging before the cashier spoke again. "C-Could you fucking order something?"

Mickey couldn't believe this Rodney guy. "A-A p-pump-" The redhead was getting frustrated with himself so he just sighed and pointed to the picture of a pumpkin.

Rodney stares at him, and Mickey was getting agitated. "A what?"

"Two pu-pumpkin-"

The cashier chuckles, and Mickey snapped. "You need to push the fuck back man, seriously. Stop being a fucking dick and ask for his name. You obviously know what the fuck he wants to order, stop fucking around before your face is under my boot." 

Rodney blinked before looking at the redhead. "Name?"

"Ian." The redhead replies. While he's grabbing his money, he turns to Mickey and shyly smiles. "T-Thank you."

Mickey just gives him a small smile before ordering his drinks to a different cashier, still giving Rodney dirty looks. While Mickey ordered, he decided to order himself a drink, a vanilla bean whatever and it also had Mandy's name on it. He moved to the side waiting to hear his sister's name being called. Just as Ian's was called, Mandy was called and Mickey grabbed the drinks. "Y-Your name is M-Mandy?"

Mickey looks at Ian who just chuckles. "Close. Mickey." He says to Ian. "Sister broke her ankle and made me get her drinks. She wants her name on it so she take a picture of it, lord I hate sisters."

"Tell me about it." Ian says clearly, Mickey nodding smiling a bit. "My s-sister Debbie, she lo-loves Starbucks."

"Is that her over there? The other redhead?" Mickey smirks, hand ushering toward the redhead female at the table on her phone. Ian nods. 

"Ian, who's this?" Debbie questions, just as Mickey was about to bid Ian farewell. She saw what Mickey did for Ian and no one would ever do that for him. They usually look down on him for not getting his speech impediment treated when he was younger ... just like the rude ass cashier did. The only reason Debbie asked Ian to order is because she wants him to get over his fear of speaking to strangers. 

"M-Mickey." Ian replies. 

"Hi." Debbie holds her hand out. Ian sits down, Mickey putting his drink down to shake her hand. While Ian is distracted, she decides to lock Mickey in before he leaves and disappears forever. "I saw what you did for my brother and no one has ever done that before. It pisses me off when people cringe and get impatient with him ... I hate when he gets frustrated with himself."

Mickey nods, a small, barely visible, frown on his face. "Could you maybe join us for dinner? Tonight or tomorrow?"

"Oh." Mickey wasn't expecting that. "Sure, yeah. Here, take my number." Mickey types his number into her phone and then says his goodbye's to the two redheads and made his way back to his annoying sister. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Ian was sitting on the porch, smoking, and staring up at the sky. Debbie told everyone she's having someone over for dinner and Ian absolutely hated new people. They either cringe when Ian spoke or talked back to him as if he was five. When he saw a car pull up, he internally started freak out. Then when he saw the familiar face, his eyes widened. "Mickey?"

"Hey." Mickey breathes out. "Debbie invited me. At Starbucks, she asked me to join."

Ian nods, flicking his cigarette. "F-Follow me."

They walk in, Mickey behind Ian. He takes off his jacket, handing it to Ian who hangs it up. When they get to the kitchen, Mickey's eyes widened at the amount of people. "This your family?"

"All m-my sib-siblings." Ian nods, Mickey chuckling. 

"I'm sorry I complained about my sister." Mickey puts his hand on Ian's shoulder.

Debbie introduces Mickey and tells Fiona what he did for Ian because Fi was currently freaking out. She thought Mickey was Debbie's boyfriend or something. Mickey chuckles, "I don't even like girls."

"Oh." Fiona's eyebrows raise. "Neither does Ian."

Lip starts laughing at how embarrassing Fiona can be. Ian shakes his head, a small smile on his face. 

Everyone soon gets settled for dinner, Mickey checking his phone a lot and Ian noticing. "G-Got some-somewhere to be?"

Mickey shakes his head. "No, Mandy's taking these meds and she starts getting weird and shit so I have to make sure she doesn't try and jump out a window."

Ian starts laughing. Mickey grins, he could listen to Ian laugh all day.

"Ian, fuck!" Fiona exclaims. "Could you make a store run? We have no vegetable oil to make the brownies."

"Uh sure." Ian replies. 

"I'll drive you." Mickey offers, Ian nodding.

The two get to the store in like two minutes, and Ian handed Mickey the money and the vegetable oil. Mickey shakes his head. "Ian, you don't even have to speak. Just buy it."

"Th-They like t-to ask a-a lot of questions. Like ho-how is your d-da-day and all the bullshit." Ian looks at Mickey and frowns. He noticed how Ian was getting frustrated with himself again and he didn't like it. Mickey walks to the counter with him, Ian trying to avoid eye contact so he could avoid conversation. Just as he got there, the lady asked, 'how are you today?' and Ian sighed.

"Go-Good." Ian pressed his lips in a thin line, sighing. "You?"

"Great. Weather's nice and Thanksgiving's just around the corner." She replies, Ian just smiling. "That'll be two fifty."

Ian hands over a ten dollar bill, and the lady takes it. Mickey squeezes Ian's shoulder, as reassurance. When he gets the money back, he starts out of the door, Mickey grabbing the bag, and sighing. "Ian-"

"Did you see the way she looked at me? This is why I hate being social and my family just keeps pushing me." Ian lets out an exasperated groan, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

Mickey smirks. "You just spoke without stuttering, Ian."

Ian looks at Mickey, his anger turning into happiness. "Holy shit, I did."

All of a sudden, Ian hugs Mickey in excitement. Mickey hugs back quickly, holding him tight. "You know, I notice the way you get frustrated with yourself. It's like you're doubting yourself. Even though we've just met not too long ago, I don't like seeing you that way ... I don't like seeing anyone that way. You have to believe in yourself and stop trying to force yourself to speak so fast."

"I k-know." Ian sighs, pulling away from the hug. "I ju-just want t-to get it ou-out as fast as po-p-possible. I'm struggling to s-spe-speak and it's em-embarrassing."

"Everyone struggles with something. There's no reason to be embarrassed." Mickey says. 

Ian stares at him, smiling slightly. They're standing in the parking lot of a gas station, staring at each other with stupid smiles on their face. Ian blinks a few times before moving closer to Mickey. "C-Can I kiss y-you?'

Mickey wasn't expecting it but he nodded. Their lips attached moments later, both of them smiling. Mickey cups Ian's face, Ian holding his waist and brings him closer. Minutes later, they're up against Mickey's car, full on making out and not caring who saw. Ian got a text from Fiona which caused them to pull away and get in the car, flustered.

Everyone noticed the different mood the two had when they returned, Debbie forcing Mickey to gush about the mood changes but he didn't budge. But throughout the rest of the week they noticed how much Ian and Mickey 'hung out' and how much Ian's becoming comfortable with his speech impediment and how he's speaking in some full sentences without stuttering. Even though they were jealous a random boy came in and stole their brother, they were happy for him. Happy that Mickey's accepting of Ian and happy that Ian is finally accepting himself and his stutter.

 

 


End file.
